L'Enfant aux Tableaux
by pottypotter76
Summary: Suite du tome 6, donc spoilers! Harry se voit confier un bébé sans rien y comprendre, une petite fille de dix mois aux étranges pouvoirs, et qui cache bien des secrets... comment parviendratil à mêler sa vie de dangers et sa quête des horcruxes avec le be


Chapitre 1: Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow

Un vent frais soufflait ce matin là. L'été touchait à sa fin, et le petit village de Godric's Hollow était encore engourdi de sommeil. Ce village très ancien était réputé pour ses nombreuses bizarreries (rues qui apparaissaient ou disparaissaient à leur guise, maisons à six cheminées et histoires d'intrigues et de meurtres en tout genre...). Il était niché sur le flanc d'une petite colline, bordée d'une belle, verdoyante et mystérieuse forêt. Un sentier de pierre traversait cette foret, pour lier le village à un gris petit cimetière, au sommet de la colline. Là-bas, la lumière du jour inondait normalement les dalles sous l'herbe folle, éloignant pour un temps les funestes ombres du passé.

Le passé… Si le passé pouvait vraiment changer, ce jeune homme, qui gravissait bravement le chemin, la tête basse, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Hélas, c'était impossible.

Crispant la mâchoire et les doigts, raidissant tous les muscles de son dos, c'est avec noblesse et respect qu'il franchit le portail en fer noir, rouillé, aux barreaux tordus et graisseux. Ses cheveux noirs lui fouettaient le visage sans douceur sous l'effet du vent matinal, choquant la monture de ses lunettes rondes, irritant d'avantage ses lèvres sèches. Il traversa les allées de sol boueux, en faisant courir son beau regard vert sur chaque tombe.

Soudain, ses jambes stoppèrent d'elles même. Son estomac se retourna brusquement, lui donnant envie de recracher ses propres organes, puisque aucune nourriture ne pouvait servir à cet effet. Et pire que tout, son coeur chercha à forcer le barrage de ses cotes pour s'échapper en un dernier funeste bond. Il savait depuis le début que ça lui ferait mal. Mais pas comme ça. Il ne pensait pas avoir honte. Honte devant cette tombe grise, sale, nue et abîmée. Honte devant le nombre d'années qui le séparait de la mort de ses parents. Du nombre d'année qui le séparait de Lily et James Potter.

Harry s'accroupit lentement face à la tombe, posant son bouquet près de lui. Ses yeux verts fixaient intensément l'épitaphe… il laissa les larmes inonder ses joues petit à petit. Parce que c'était pur, sincère, parce que si il les retenait, ces larmes, il ne ferait jamais le deuil qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre. Parce qu'il avait honte. Tellement. De ne jamais être venu plus tôt, d'avoir attendu si longtemps avec la seule pensée au fond du cœur que ses parents, inconscients, l'avaient mis à bas sans savoir que sa vie ne serait que ténèbres et douleurs.

« Pardon. » gémit-il d'une voix tremblante et misérable.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment. Ne pas savoir quoi dire faisait partit de ses spécialités de toute manière. Comme rire ne faisait plus partie de ses fonctions vitales. Comme être heureux n'était plus qu'un fantasme à ses yeux.

C'est dans cette optique que vivait Harry Potter, le survivant, depuis son arrivée au village de Godric's Hollow. Déprimé, il avait fait de cette journée celle des Adieux. Adieu à son enfance, à son passé et à son innocence. Pour que le lendemain, lavé, purifié, il puisse reprendre sa mission là où il l'avait laissé en plan.

Après un quart d'heure, le petit brun se sentit calmé. Avec un dernier profond soupir et un petit frisson il essuya les traces de larmes d'un revers de manche et entreprit de nettoyer de quelques sorts la sépulture avant d'y déposer les éclatantes fleurs dans un vase improvisé –métamorphose aidant- au milieu de toutes se trouvant un Lys blanc comme neige. Pas qu'il ait trouvé ça d'un très bon goût, mais Remus lui avait soumis cette idée, témoignant du fait que James adorait en offrir à sa femme en la qualifiant de tous les noms les plus sucrés de son vocabulaire.

Puis, tout doucement, d'une voix encore peu assurée et pleine d'émotion, il parla. Tel un murmure, ses mots raisonnaient pourtant dans un curieux échos, du au vide non surprenant du lieu.

« Maman… Papa… je crois que dire ces mots est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai du faire jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… parler comme ça. Mais j'en ai besoin. D'abord pour me faire pardonner, de vous deux, de Sirius, de Dumbledor, de tous ceux qui sont morts pour moi encore, et qui auraient mieux fait de se préserver. »

Il se tu un peu, la boule dans sa gorge refusant de diminuer.

« Je… vous aime. J'ignore si vous m'entendez, si vous me comprenez, et peu importe. Je vous aime… vous me manquez terriblement. J'arriverais à survivre, j'ai au moins foi en ma chance maladive, mais à quel prix je l'ignore. Alors je tiens à faire ça maintenant. J'aurais du venir plus tôt ! Je le sais, je n'ai pas de réelles excuses ! Je veux… je veux juste… je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

De nouvelles larmes remplacèrent celles qu'il avait déjà versées mais il ne les laissa pas couler cette fois ci et les balaya d'un geste rageur de la main, le visage crispé par la colère et la honte.

« Ok je suis… un idiot finit ! » dit-il encore. « Je me plains, je pleurniche, et pourquoi ? Est-ce que ma vie et misérable à ce point ? Vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour que je puisse vivre ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux alors ?! Par manque d'amour ? C'est quoi l'amour ? A quoi cela sert-il ? A rien ! Je me plains pour le plaisir de me plaindre, voilà tout ! Crétin que tu es Harry, te voilà réduit à parler à des morts ! Idiot, idiot, idiot !!! »

Il se leva et passa des mains nerveuses dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque qu'il griffa au passage. Les marques rouges et légèrement sanglantes qui se tracèrent sur sa peau ne l'inquiétèrent nullement. Cela faisait tellement de bien, cette douleur… Un sourire amer vint alors ourler ses lèvres charnues.

« Non… non il n'y a pas que des mauvaises choses dans ma vie… » Murmura-t-il, songeant d'un coup à la famille Weasley et au mariage de Bill et de Fleur…

FLASH BACK

Ses jours ci avaient été plutôt sombres, et Harry était surpris de pouvoir rire encore. Il avait oublié tous ses chagrins, comme promis, en ce jour de fête. Le Terrier n'avais jamais paru si grand, et n'avais jamais accueillis autant de monde à la fois d'ailleurs. Et malgré les nombreux membres du ministère chargés de protéger les alentours, personne ne semblait en reste de gaieté. Entre les membres tout frenchy de la famille Delacour, et la famille ô combien nombreuse des 'cheveux carottes' comme Fleur les avait… affectueusement… nommés. La cérémonie avait été parfaite et magnifique. Bill, malgré son visage défiguré, souvenir douloureux des derniers instants de Poudlard, était resté le même et aimait tellement son épouse que plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. La jeune femme, quand à elle, rayonnait.

Harry avait délibérément fuis Ginny durant toute la cérémonie et le repas, mais elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, ce qu'il appréciait. Restant avec Ron et Hermione, il parlait sans arrêt, comme s'il s'était retenu pendant des mois et qu'à présent les mots, en vracs et sans aucun sens, envahissaient sa bouche. Le lendemain il devrait partir, mais ce n'était pas maintenant. Maintenant, il était vivant. Maintenant, il était avec les vivants. Et il était heureux. Tendant comiquement la main à la brune avec une révérence galante, il l'invita à danser sur la musique guillerette qui envahissait tout le jardin. Elle accepta bien sûr, sous le regard jaloux mais amusé de Ron.

« Hey, tu danses bien Harry ! Remarqua Hermione, moqueuse.

Ah, content que tu l'ais remarquée ! Ri le petit brun avec un clin d'œil. Je doutais de faire des progrès avec l'épisode désastreux du bal de noël, il y a trois ans ! Bon je n'égalerais jamais Neville mais…

Tu es idiot ! Soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et fier de l'être ! »

Le temps était passé trop vite à son goût, et pourtant il n'avait rien manqué de cette échappatoire. Fred et George avaient fait la promotion de leurs nouvelles farces, et resservis les plus vieilles et amusantes, comme les crèmes canaries qui avaient fait bon nombre de victimes. Oui le temps, ce jour là, n'avait pas eu d'importance. La vie s'était écoulée. L'amour avait triomphé, et triompherait encore longtemps pour cette famille.

En effet, Harry ce soir là, en montant se coucher, n'avait pas été surpris de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre… les deux le méritaient, avait-il pensé avec un doux dernier sourire…

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Penser à voix haute à ses amis lui avait fait un bien fou, et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'était éloigné de la tombe de ses parents pour se retrouver près d'un vieil arbre au feuillage touffu et à l'ombre rassurante. Loin de se douter que cinq secondes plus tard, sa vie basculerait une fois de plus. Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

« CRACK ! »

Le bruit si caractéristique d'un transplanage le fit bondir, avant qu'il ne songe à se cacher en grippant aux premières branches de l'arbre. Il entendait le bruit d'une course, et vit enfin arriver dans son champ de vision la silhouette d'une jeune femme encapuchonnée, drapée d'une cape mauve en mauvais état et tenant dans les mains ce qu'il reconnut aux cris comme un bébé.

Que fichait-elle ici, et pourquoi courrait-elle comme si Voldemort en personne était à ses trousses ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus avant quand la femme, en passant devant l'arbre, entendit les cris de son bambin cesser. Alors elle stoppa net et… leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne distinguait pas bien ses traits, mais elle avait les yeux aussi mauves que sa cape, et aussi perçants que le mot puisse les définir. Pinçant les lèvres, il se sentit curieusement gêné. Mais une fois de plus, on ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Tandis qu'il descendait des branches pour s'approcher de la femme, elle lui fourra l'enfant dans les bras avec force et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille quand il allait protester en le lui rendant :

« Elle vous a choisit, partez vite maintenant.

Mais !... »

« CRACK ! »

« Partez ! Ordonna la femme, soudain effrayée. Elle a dix mois, protégez là bien, partez maintenant, ou les mangemorts vous la prendront ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur Harry qui transplana immédiatement pour le 12 Grimmauld Place…

Atterrissant lourdement sur le sol, il tomba à genoux, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, le bébé pleurant de nouveau serré fort contre lui. Le bruit avait réveillé le tableau de la mère de Sirius qui hurla avec l'enfant avant d'être étouffée par un geste de Remus Lupin, qui sortait tout juste de la cuisine. Ahuris, il se précipita vers le jeune homme et l'aida à se relever. Le bébé cessa de pleurer. Harry ouvrit les yeux et versa une dernière larme. Dans son fort intérieur, il venait de réaliser, sans savoir comment, que la jeune femme à qui il avait parlé deux minutes plus tôt… était morte à présent.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Remus. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je… je ne sais pas. Balbutia-t-il, encore perdu.

Viens, tu as besoin de t'asseoir. » Dit le loup-garou en l'entraînant, lui et le bébé, à l'intérieur de la cuisine où Tonks et Maugrey se trouvaient déjà.

Malgré ses protestations, alors que l'Ordre avait finalement trouvé un autre point de ralliement, Maugrey avait insisté pour qu'ils continuent à le protéger. Ils en avaient voulus à Remus de leur avoir caché que Harry était partit sur la tombe de ses parents, et visiblement ils n'avaient pas eu tort… Les regards dévièrent directement sur l'enfant et les soupirs de soulagement se transformèrent en exclamation de surprise. Le jeune homme s'assit sans oser baisser les yeux sur elle. Dans quel pétrin venait-il de se plonger encore ?

« Voilà, maintenant explique nous ce qui s'est passé… et pourquoi cet enfant est arrivé avec toi ? » demanda gentiment le lycanthrope en ne laissant pas la parole à ses amis.

Harry inspira profondément et se lança dans son récit. Tout le temps qu'il dura, il caressait inconsciemment les cheveux bruns de la gamine. Les mots « elle vous a choisit » raisonnaient bruyamment dans son crâne.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il enfin. Je ne peux pas la garder, c'est évident, je n'ai pas le temps, et puis je ne saurais pas m'en occuper ! Enfin je suis trop jeune pour avoir à me préoccuper d'un bébé de dix mois !

C'est évident Harry. Admit Tonks. Mais sa mère a dit que tu étais destiné à la garder ?

Non, elle a dit que la petite m'avait choisit.

Mouai… ça sent le coup fourré, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Grogna Fol'œil.

Un bébé pour piéger le survivant ? C'est un peu tordu comme raisonnement. Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

Il n'a pas vu le visage de cette femme, la gosse n'a pas de nom…

Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de me le donner tout simplement ! Coupa Harry, mal à l'aise. Vous savez, elle était vraiment terrifiée à l'idée que l'on puisse enlever son enfant. Elle l'aurait donné à n'importe qui pourvu qu'elle lui fasse confiance ! Et je doute qu'elle m'ait reconnue…

Cela ne veut pas dire que ce bébé n'est pas dangereux !

Pourtant, à mes yeux, ce n'est qu'un bébé !

Et je suis de l'avis d'Harry. Approuva Remus calmement. Molly devait passer ce soir, c'est pour le moment la seule mère de famille que nous ayons auprès de nous, elle pourra peut-être s'en occuper en attendant que nous ayons trouvé une famille d'accueil, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je suis d'accord. Dit aussitôt Harry, certain que c'était la meilleure solution.

Alors c'est conclut. »

Maugrey grogna, mais la gamine se tourna vers lui et tendit les mains vers lui, toute sourire… alors il préféra sortir de la pièce. Tonks rigola et fit une remarque plutôt pertinente au garçon :

« Je crois qu'elle pousse…

Tonks, aux dernières nouvelles les enfants grandissent, ils ne poussent p… oh. Bredouilla Harry en éloignant la gamine de ses genoux. Ah oui mais… non, pas vraiment là. Je ne sais pas faire ça non plus… fichue journée.

T'en fais pas, je vais t'aider ! Promis la femme aux cheveux roses en tapant l'arrière du crane de Remus qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Viens, on monte. »

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et montèrent les escaliers, en direction de la chambre qui était celle de Sirius autrefois. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise d'entrer de nouveau dans cette pièce, alors il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Sirius serait furieux si il savait ce que l'on compte faire dans sa chambre ! fit il remarquer en riant nerveusement alors que Tonks allongeait le bébé sur le grand lit pour la déshabiller.

Oui, sûrement.

En même temps, il m'a dit un jour qu'il adorait les gosses…

C'est vrai. Admit la femme en faisant apparaître un lange propre. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent, mais il a toujours montré beaucoup de tendresse pour les plus j… »

Un énorme flash de lumière blanche traversa la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, Tonks se retrouvait collée au mur opposé, à moitié assomée et choquée.

« Elle… elle m'a ejectée ! » balbutia la jeune femme, une main sur le cœur.

Harry observa, incrédule, le petit ange sur le lit, qui gazouillait avec joie, se souciant peu d'avoir les fesses à l'air. Ses yeux violets et malicieux lui rappelèrent encore ceux de sa mère. Mais la préoccupation n'était plus de savoir si cette dernière vivait encore ou non. La question était : comment cette gamine avait-elle fait pour envoyer Tonks à l'autre bout de la salle ?! Oh, il entendait Maugrey d'ici, qui répèterait que ce bébé était dangereuse… il n'irait pas jusque là, pour sa part. Tonks ne bougeait toujours plus, trop abasourdie et choquée pour amorcer le moindre geste.

« Toi, tu entres à peine dans ma vie que tu commence déjà à me poser des problème ! » gronda le brun en se penchant à son tour pour nettoyer et habiller la petite fille, qui semblait au comble de la joie d'attirer l'attention du survivant sur elle.

Elle refusait manifestement de se laisser toucher par quiconque, autre que Harry. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il allait lui trouver une famille d'accueil, et avant ça, la laisser un peu avec mrs.Weasley. Et si il devait être sévère, il le serait !

« … »

La petite, en rigolant, tira un peu sur ses lunettes. Il soupira, avec un sourire résigné, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, pour la mettre à sa hauteur. En fait, être sévère, ça allait être bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu…


End file.
